¿Has Pensado Alguna Vez?
by dressthesky
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que piensa Shishido? Lean y verán. Light Shonen Ai, ¿Qué pareja creen que será? XD Shishido x Ootori. Mi primer Fic mio... T,T Toe emocionada... XD


**¿Has Pensado Alguna Vez?**

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Últimamente, ando obsesionada con esta linda pareja, es por eso que ahora hago este Fic, porque necesito ver algo de ellos en español. Al menos puedo leer de ellos en inglés, pero... ¿Habrá más fans de esta pareja? Bueno, es por eso que escribo este fic en español sobre ellos dos. ¡Dedicado a las fans del Shishido x Ootori!

No hagan caso al titulo... ¡No encontre uno mejor! uwuU

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, muy ligero. Si no te gusta la relación hombre x hombre, mejor no leas.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, es de Takeshi Konomi. Así que sólo este fic es mío. T.T

**¿Has Pensado Alguna Vez? **

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

¿Has escuchado con atención el tic-tac del reloj? No. ¿Verdad? Siempre evitas escucharlo, porque sabes que te volvería loco, nunca has sido paciente, y si el sólo hecho de que Akutagawa ya te molesta, el tic-tac te mataría. ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar si la vida que llevas es la correcta? Ahora sueles hacerlo con mucha frecuencia, y aun no logras comprender el por qué de ello. Tu actitud ha cambiado por completo, ya no eres aquel chico que siempre luchó hasta el final, no, ahora eres alguien que le da la espalda a los retos. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué ya no eres parte de algo?. ¿O es por qué ya no lo tienes a él?

Te detienes.

Si hace un momento caminabas, ahora ya no lo haces. Como muchas otras veces, te detienes a pensar si lo que haces es lo correcto. Pero ahora otra cosa es lo que te molesta, ya no es para preguntarte si esta bien tu estilo de vida, no, ahora te detienes a pensar el por qué piensas en él. ¿No es gracioso? Solías pensar en cosas triviales como la escuela, las salidas y ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora... ahora sólo piensas en tu antiguo compañero y mejor amigo.

Es tonto, y lo sabes. Hace semanas que lo has estado evitando. Hace semanas que ni te apareces por las canchas de tennis. Ya ni te interesa el equipo, ni siquiera los que están en él. ¿Para qué preocuparse? Ya no formas parte del club, no tienes por qué preguntarte si están bien. Ya no eres parte de ese club porque has perdido, has perdido un partido que te ha costado tu puesto como titular de tu equipo, y es por eso que has preferido marcharte del equipo antes que seguir ahí, sabiendo que jamás volverás a tener el puesto que una vez fue tuyo.

Cierras los ojos y sigues tu camino. Con tu mano sujetas el tirante de tu bolso, impidiendo que este caiga al suelo mientras caminas a paso rápido por las calles. Ahora piensas en todo lo que sacrificaste por estar en ese equipo de tennis. Sacrificaste tiempo, siempre te quejabas de no tener tiempo suficiente para hacer tus cosas, pero de todos los miembros en el equipo eras el que más trabajaba, y el tiempo no te importaba en verdad, porque en realidad amabas el tennis, amabas ese deporte que no te importaba nada. Pero lo más importante que sacrificaste fue tu cabello, tu valioso y, según tú y algunos miembros del club, hermoso cabello de color café. Lo cortaste, cortaste algo que era lo más preciado para ti, lo cortaste sin dudar, todo para seguir en el equipo... Si antes te llegaba más allá de los hombros ahora ni siquiera te llega a las orejas.

Y mientras piensas en ello dejas escapar un suspiro. Caminas sin ánimos hacia tu casa, sintiéndote solo y traicionado. Si hubieras hecho este viaje hace dos semanas atrás, seguro que te detienes a comer algo junto a él. Quizás una hamburguesa o sushi. Aquello ya era una tradición en ambos. Algo común que ahora parece ser tan extraño, tan fuera de contexto. Algo que tú jamás harías. Es por ello que cierras tus ojos, no deseas recordar esos momentos que compartías con él, porque si eres sincero contigo... esos momentos, esos preciados momentos con él...

Te hacen daño.

Y ríes.

Pero no es de esas risas alegres. Al contrario. A oídos de cualquiera, esa risa es triste, es amarga. Una melodía que podría deprimir a cualquiera si te escuchara. Una melodía que lo deprimiría a él. Puede que ahora lleves una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro, pero tus ojos no pueden ocultar lo que en verdad sientes, ya que como sabes, tus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, casualmente son las ventanas de tu alma.

Y ahora esa actuación que haces no es más que eso, una actuación. Ya todo el mundo sabe lo que siente, pero tú aun no eres capaz de darte cuenta de ello. ¿Acaso tan estúpido eres?

-¿Acaso deliro?

Te preguntas en voz alta mientras miras tu reflejo en el cristal de una tienda. Tu cabeza, que antes solía estar cubierta por una gorra azul, ahora sólo muestra tu corto cabello color café que se ve de un tono rojizo mientras es sol se oculta en el horizonte. Sigues viendo tu reflejo, y al verte la cara te golpeas la mejilla, como si quisieras olvidar todo lo que piensas. Como si quisieras sacar todo pensamiento absurdo que pasa por esos segundos por tu cabeza.

Pero aquella acción no pasa desapercibida. Sobretodo para el chico de cabello largo y azul que esta parado justo atrás de ti. Te ha estado siguiendo durante toda tu trayectoria, pero tu no te has dado cuenta por haber estado metido en tus pensamientos. Ahora aquí viene tu primera lección del día: Pensar demasiado puede causarte problemas. ¿Ahora lo sabes? Deja de pensar, que al final siempre te causara un problema.

El chico de lentes aun no te dirige la palabra, es por ello que aun no te das cuenta de su presencia a pesar de estar viendo tu reflejo y el de él por el cristal. Sus ojos azules te miran fijamente y es su voz la que te saca de tu ensimismamiento.

-¿Shishido?

Al escuchar tu nombre volteas, entre asustado y sorprendido. Buscas a aquel que ha pronunciado tu nombre. Pero no necesitas buscar demasiado, ya que te encuentras frente a frente con uno de los titulares del equipo, que te mira fijamente.

Oshitari Yuushi.

No sabes que hacer, ni que decir. Tan sólo te le quedas viendo durante algunos segundos antes de reaccionar otra vez.

-¿Oshitari-san?

¡Pero qué grande eres!. ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir en estos momentos? Es lo único que piensas ahora. Y sin saber que más hacer, sólo dejas que el más alto diga algo, mientras, ves como el recién nombrado fija sus ojos en ti. Su mirada es fría y de primera se nota que esta enfadado contigo.

Y sabes cual es la razón.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ahora se cruza de brazos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su voz fue dura desde el principio, y tú no puedes hacer nada, porque sabes que digas lo que digas, tu excusa no cambiara el estado anímico de tu "compañero". Ya no piensas en nada, sólo lo miras. Fijas tu mirada asustada en él, sin poder dejar de sentirte culpable por lo que acaba de decir tu "compañero". Y sin poder evitarlo, miras hacia otro lado, clavando tu mirada en un buzón azul, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y él sabe que escapas al contacto visual, porque nunca has podido mantener tu mirada por mucho tiempo con él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntas, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería él, pero no quieres contestar, tan sólo quieres ganar un poco de tiempo para inventar la excusa perfecta que pueda alejar a Oshitari de ti por un buen tiempo. Pero tu cerebro no procesa ninguna, y lo único que deseas en esos instantes es... que la tierra te trague.

-¿Por qué no vas a los entrenamientos?

Miras a Oshitari, sorprendido. Ahora su tono de voz ya no es ni duro ni frío, mas bien cálido y compasivo. Te bufas, mientras, niegas con la cabeza y sonríes burlonamente. Por un segundo creíste que quizás Oshitari comprendería el por qué lo hacías, pero ahora sabes que no es así. Y él no hace más que mirarte confundido, no entiende tu reacción, no entiende porqué ahora estás tan...

¿Triste?

-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer ahí.

Esa es tu respuesta, antes de tener que inventar una excusa decides hablar con la verdad. ¿Para qué estar gastando tiempo en tener que mentirle a él? Si al final, Oshitari siempre termina descubriendo todo. Después de todo, él es el genio de Hyoutei.

Miras a Oshitari, sin alcanzar a reaccionar a lo que vas a sufrir un segundo después...

Te agarra por los hombros y te empuja contra la pared, dejándote aprisionado entre él y la pared. Gimes de dolor por el impacto, pero aquello parece no importarle al genio. Diriges una mirada reprochadora a Oshitari, pero él vuelve a mirarte de manera fría.

Acerca su rostro al tuyo y no puedes evitar sonrojarte levemente. Suspiras aliviado de que Oshitari no note aquel rubor sobre tus mejillas.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! No sabes como están todos en la cancha.

Su grito te llega de lleno. Sientes como si algo te hubiera sido enterrado en el corazón. Pero aun así, sigues sin mostrar lo que sientes aunque tu mirada muestra un poco de tristeza. Miras el suelo, y sonríes triste, sin ser notado por Oshitari.

-¿Y qué?

Levantas la mirada, fijando tus ojos en Oshitari.

-¿Acaso me importa?

Oshitari no hace más que mirarte, entre triste y enojado. Ves como cierras los ojos, y sin avisarte, te atrae a él. Te sorprendes, y no lo ocultas, porque tus ojos se abres de sobremanera al sentir como Oshitari te abraza fuerte.

Y así pasan los minutos, y al cabo de dos o tres, comienzas a cerrar los ojos y a sentir el apoyo que quizás creíste no tener. Quieres llorar, pero no lo quieres hacer frente a Oshitari. Crees que aquello sería una muestra de flaqueza, crees que el llorar te hace débil.

-Quizás a ti no te importe.

Es lo primero que dice Oshitari al cabo de cinco minutos.

-Pero los del equipo están preocupados. Atobe no ha parado de hablar con Sakaki para dejar que vuelvas al equipo una vez más.

-El entrenador no me dará otra oportunidad.

Murmuras. Oshitari mira el suelo, triste. Sabe que lo que dices es verdad, pero aun así, mantiene las esperanzar. Después de todo... Atobe siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Aun hay esperanzas... Ootori también esta hablando con él.

¿Ootori?. ¿Ootori Choutarou?

-¿Choutarou?

No puedes evitar pronunciar su nombre. Tampoco puedes evitar el hecho de que tu corazón comenzó a latir rápido ante el nombramiento de aquel chico.

Oshitari sonríe. Sabe desde un principio lo que sientes por él. Te sorprende incluso que lo haya sabido antes que tu. Y es por ello que siempre le has tenido un poco de miedo a esa habilidad que tiene. Oshitari es peligroso, podría revelar cosas que cambiarían al equipo si se lo propusiera... pero conociéndolo... sabes que Oshitari jamás haría eso. Y es por eso que sonríes dulcemente, porque sabes que puedes confiar en él.

-Si, Ootori esta haciendo todo lo posible por convencer al entrenador. Dice que si no deja que vuelvas, él se retirara del equipo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Un balde que si querer cayó sobre ti. Te separas de Oshitari, rompes aquel cálido contacto entre compañeros y amigos. Miras a Oshitari asustado.

-¡No puede!. ¿En qué esta pensando?

Gritas, mirándolo como si él fuera el culpable.

-Pero él así lo quiere.

Es lo único que dice antes de dar la vuelta.

-Ryou...

Te sorprendes al escuchar tu nombre. Nunca antes te había llamado así.

-Piénsalo... ¿En verdad quieres hacer sufrir a Ootori?

Voltea para verte, y lo único que logra ver es tu cabello, ya que has bajado la mirada al suelo. No dices nada, pero Oshitari comprende tu silencio. Lentamente comienza a caminar, no sin antes dar una palmadas sobre tu hombro, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Y ahora sólo escuchas como los pasos de Oshitari se alejan por la calle...

Dejándote completamente solo.

_"¿En verdad quieres hacer sufrir a Ootori?"_

Aquellas palabras aun suenan en tu cabeza. Y no puedes evitarlo. Secretamente agradeces a Oshitari el hecho de que te ha dado algo en qué pensar para tu recorrido hacia tu casa. Piensas en Ootori, en tu compañero y mejor amigo... en él chico que es un año menor que tu, el chico que va en 2do año, y que a pesar de ser menor es más alto que tu. Piensas en su cabello grisáceo, en sus ojos color café claro, en su mirada un tanto despistada y su dulce sonrisa.

¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?

¿Fue por su actitud?. ¿O fue por el simple hecho de cómo se trataban? El amor nació de una manera un tanto extraña. Jamás pensaste que el amor que le tenías, que era algo así como amor entre hermanos, se fuera a convertir en amor entre amantes. O al menos por parte tuya, ya que aun no le has dicho nada a Choutarou y temes hacerlo por el rechazo.

-¡Arg!. ¡Odio tener que pensar!

Gritas al cielo, mientras caminas por el parque que ha comenzado a encender las luces debido a la llegada de la noche.

-Lo sé, siempre has odiado tener que pensar demasiado, es por ello que actúas antes de pensar.

Tú, que tenías las manos en tu rostro y tus ojos cerrados, volteas lentamente al sentir una dulce voz a tu espalda. Pestañeas un par de veces antes de procesar.

Frente a ti esta Ootori, sonriendo de manera triste mientras sostiene su bolso de tennis sobre tu hombro izquierdo.

-Chou... Choutarou...

¿Sorprendido?. ¡Vaya que lo estás! No puedes dejar de pestañar, y Ootori tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír ante tu asombro.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?. ¿Acaso... no te agrada que este aquí?

Notas como el tono de voz de Ootori ha cambiado. La ultima frase fue triste, y su mirada alegre también lo demuestra, ya que mira el suelo de manera triste.

-Yo...

Te acercas lentamente, dejando tu mochila en el suelo mientras caminas tambaleante hacia Ootori. Estás confundido. ¡No sabes que hacer! Es el momento ideal de confesar tus sentimientos, pero tú no lo crees así.

Estás a pocos centímetros de Ootori. Puedes sentir su respiración entrecortada, y ahora te das cuenta de que esta llorando. Abres los ojos, sorprendido. Y sin tener control de tus brazos lo abrazas. Lo abrazas fuerte mientras lo atraes hacia ti. Lo abrazas fuerte, como si no quisieras que se aleje de ti.

Y así es.

Ootori también te abraza, descargando su pena en tu hombro mientras tú hundes tu rostro en su pecho, descargando el tuyo. Y ambos lloran, como una verdadera pareja. Ambos demuestran el sufrimiento de no haberse tenido por días, y ambos no desean seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo porque saben que aquello los mataría.

Lo sigues abrazando fuerte, como si de ello dependiera tu vida. Cierras tus ojos, tratando de disfrutar el momento. Tus mejillas están mojadas, pero aquello no te importa. Si una vez pensaste que el llorar te hacia ver débil, ahora aquello no te importa. Ya no te importa lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti, lo único que quieres es que este momento sea eterno, que sus cuerpos estén unidos por toda la eternidad... Pero bien sabes que aquello no es posible, ya que lentamente te separas de Ootori para limpiar sus lagrimas con total delicadeza.

-No llores...

Murmuras mientras pasas tus dedos suavemente por las mejillas sonrojadas de Ootori. Este sólo sonríe, cerrando sus ojos al sentir tus manos recorrer su rostro.

-No puedo evitarlo...

Solloza.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios. Dejas de limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro. Ahora sólo dejas tus manos apoyadas en sus mejillas, manteniendo aun la corta distancia, porque no quieres alejarte... Quieres seguir sintiendo su aroma cerca de ti, quieres extasiarte con aquel olor que, en secreto, te vuelve loco.

-Eres un tonto...

Ríes dulcemente, siendo acompañado por la risa alegre de él.

-Lo sé, lo sé...

Dice entre sollozos y risas.

Ahora no piensas. El tiempo ha dejado de correr. El viento no sopla y las hojas de los árboles han dejado de moverse. La noche ha caído, y ya nada es normal. Aprendes la segunda lección del día: las acciones valen más que mil palabras...

Sonríes.

Lentamente te acercas a Ootori. Sostienes su rostro con dulzura mientras te pones de puntillas para lograr sellar los labios de este con los tuyos.

El primer beso de ambos.

Tienes los ojos cerrados, pero sabes que Ootori los tiene abiertos en señal de sorpresa. No quieres separarte, aunque Ootori no te este respondiendo. Aquello ya no importa. Sólo quieres mantenerte ahí, con tus labios sobre los de Choutarou, disfrutando cada segundo de aquellos dulces labios.

Lagrimas comienzan a caer de tus mejillas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no te corresponde. Porque... Porque...

-Te amo.

Aquellas palabras te hacen palidecer. Tus labios separados y el shock de escuchar aquellas dos palabras no permiten que reacciones. Tus ojos están extremadamente abiertos, mirando como Ootori sonríe, acercando sus labios a los tuyos otra vez.

Se detiene.

Tan sólo posa sus labios sobre los tuyos.

-¿Me amas?

Cierras tus ojos con una sonrisa. Esperas pacientemente mientras respondes:

-Si te amo.

¡Tanto tiempo perdido! Si hubieras tenido un poco de valor todo esto hubiera ocurrido mucho antes y te hubieras ahorrado noches de insomnio, y días de soñar despierto. ¡Qué feliz eres ahora! Ahora que Ootori te besa con pasión, la misma que demuestras cuando estás en la cama con él, la misma que demuestras cuando juegas con él. La misma pasión con la que lo miras...

¿Te has detenido a escuchar el Tic-Tac del reloj alguna vez? Si. ¿Verdad? Ahora lo haces con frecuencia mientras sostienes la mano de aquel que amas. Lo haces mientras enlazas tus dedos con los de él. ¿Por qué si antes no lo hacías ahora lo haces?

La respuesta es sencilla.

El tiempo vuelve a andar, y todo es normal. Ahora tu tiempo fluye con el de Ootori, es por ello que te detienes a desfrutar cada segundo con él...

O quizás sea porque Ootori tiene de hobby el coleccionar relojes.

¿Quién sabe?

-¿Shishido-san?

Vuelves a sonreír. Algunas cosas...

Nunca cambian.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Que tal! La verdad es que este fic me demore... ¡4 días en hacerlo! Eso ya es un record para mí. Generalmente me quedo sin inspiración a medio camino, es por ello que muchos se quedan sin terminar.

¡Mi primer fic de Tenipuri! Siempre creí que partiría con un Fuji x Eiji, pero ya ven... ¡Fue un Shishido x Ootori!

Lo hubiera terminado en 1 día de no ser por mi querido padre, que llego en el momento del "climax" para decirme: "¡Tengo que trabajar!. ¡Out of here!. ¡Mi turno!", claro que el "Out of Here", es obra mía... XD Él sólo me dijo que me fuera... XP

¡Bueno! Comentarios... ¡Y sería! Nos leemos en algún otro fic que haga... ¡Tengo planeado un Oshitari x Gakuto! (tenía planeado agregarlo al Fic, pero... ¡No pude! No me dio para tanto...) ¿Cierto que el final estuvo medio malo? No sé porque no me salen mejores... Estoy igual que las series de anime, puede que el contenido de la serie sea muy bueno, al igual que la serie en sí... pero llega el final y... ¡Hasta ahí llego! XD En ese momento te dices que es el final más malo que has visto en tu vida...

A mi me pasa así... ¡Pero bueno! Ahora si me voy antes de que empiece a hablar más estupideces... XD

¡Bai, bai!

NeKo-Jeanne

PD. Si ve puntos donde no deben... owó fueron agregados para que se vean los signos de interrogación y exclamación... uwú gracias por su comprensión...


End file.
